


The Card

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A night exchange between Carol and Therese.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Card

Carol slides a plain, orange envelope on the kitchen table. Therese peers away from their game of solitaire and picks it up to find the flap tucked in.

“What's this?”

“Open it and find out.”

Carol sips her cranberry juice while the young woman takes a moment to pull the envelope and removes a card. She opens it to find a pop-out bat with Carol’s neat, cursive handwriting that says:

_I’m bats for you!_

“I thought it was clever,” Carol explains, smiling.

“It comes right at you,” Therese grins, amazed by the creativity and design of the cutout bat that folds in when you close the card, then pops out when you open it.

Therese was still intrigued by the card as she laid in bed that night with Carol nestling up against her bare shoulder. She kept closing, then opening, making it so the bat was flapping its wings.


End file.
